Rag doll
by xxCoolStoryBroxx
Summary: At this moment she resemble a rag doll.  The sad truth of the matter was that, a rag doll was exactly what she had become. Rated T for abuse.


**Rag doll- Black and Blue**

She sat motionless on the floor. Her body aching, bruised and beaten, unable to move anywhere. Her arms draped at her sides, legs limply spread out in front of her, head lolling backwards against the wall, eyes staring intently at nothing.

At this moment she resemble a rag doll.

The sad truth of the matter was that, a rag doll was exactly what she had become.

A pretty smile on her lips, dressed up in nice clothes with a beautiful face. Almost perfect, except for the fact that she didn't have any life inside if her.

It nearly made Sharpay want to cry for herself.

Nearly, even through all this she was still to proud for self pity.

She bent her right leg in towards her body, and hissed from the pain. She looked own at the limb, it was almost completely covered in bruises that were all beginning to swell. Slowly she pulled in her left leg, it too was black and blue. She bit down on her lip as she forced her body into a standing position.

Once she was up she steadied herself using the wall, lightly pressing her aching arms against the cold, hard surface. She gave her body a second to adjust, with her hea still pounding she wake across the room towards the mirror.

Scars on her beautiful face, she hated it.

Her left eye had a light bruise on it, both of her cheeks had marks from angry hands on them, and her lips were a deep red colour. It was ironic really, she used to always want them like that.

She sighed looking at herself, deciding she would defiantly need to shower. She pulled her eyes away from the reflection an made her over to the en suite bathroom, wincing from the pain with every step.

She flicked the lights on and began to peel her expensive designer clothes off before stepping into the walk in shower.

She let the warm water was the blood from her body and gently ran her hands through her long, blond hair.

She thought about her life. She thought about how nobody had realised what was happening to her. Eventually the answer came to her.

When people looked at her, they saw a 23 year old woman, with a pretty face, a big house, an a rich husband, that was enough for them. Nobody really looked any deeper, because well, what problems could he possibly have?

They didn't know the half of it.

She sighed turning the shower off and warping a towel around her small body.

She went back through to the bedroom and sat on the large comfortable bed. She let her hair drip onto the sheets as she sat.

She could leave, she thought to herself, he wouldn't be back for a few more hours. But he would find her ,eventually, and when he did he would most likely kill her.

She buried her head in her hands. Never in her life would she have imagined she would end up like this. Worn down, fed up with life an letting some low life excuse for a man decide what she did.

She didn't love him any more, in fact, she hated him so much she couldn't even remember ever loving him, The only thing that kept her beside him was the fear...

And the fact she had no place else to go. She hadn't spoken to her parents in three years, she had no idea where her brother even lived and rarely saw her friends any more.

She was alone in the world.

Since she no longer wanted to think about that, she got up and decided to get ready for bed.

Despite the pain, she still blow dried her hair so it looked good and put her silk, light pink nightgown on.

She sat down at her vanity table and open the drawer pulling out some liquid foundation to see if she could cover the scars on her face up well enough to go out tomorrow, or if she would have to stay in.

She put some of it onto her finger and very lightly began to dab at the darkened area around her eye, letting out squeals of pain whenever she pressed to hard.

After about seven layers it was gone and a wave of relief spread over her, knowing that she could leave her home.

She washed the make-up off again, crawled into bed and looked at the alarm clock, midnight.

In about an hour, he would come staggering home, drunk, climb in beside her and beg to be forgiven, promising to never hurt her again.

She would forgive him, she always did, much to her own despair.

She shut her eyes tightly, hoping to get some sleep before he came home, but had no luck.

Right on cue she could hear him staggering up the marble stairs, cursing as he tripped over his own feet.

She turned herself away from the door, praying that he wouldn't bother her if she didn't look at him.

But God hadn't exactly been on her side for the past few years, and he came tumbling into the room, throwing himself into the bed beside her crying hysterically.

"I love you Sharpay, I'm so sorry." He buried his head into her shoulder and sobbed into her skin.

She glanced down at him but didn't say a word, his begging continued, "I'm so sorry please forgive me, please. I love you so much." He moved his head so it was resting on hers an wrapped his arms gently around her body, "Ill never hurt you again, you're so beautiful."

Usually she love being told she was beautiful. But coming from his alcohol stained mouth, it made her want to be sick.

She looked straight ahead into the darkness and he continue to bury his body into hers, a she said the words she hated saying, "I forgive you Troy."


End file.
